


Love Gnomes No Bounds

by spine_of_steel



Category: Sherlock Gnomes (2018)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spine_of_steel/pseuds/spine_of_steel
Summary: “I'm a twink,” Sherlock Gnomes says.“We know,” says all of goddamn London.





	Love Gnomes No Bounds

So Sherlock Gnomes and John FUCKING Watson, M.D., are in their goddamn garden. Gnomes is playing his GODDAMN violin, but motherfucking Watson is ENTRANCED AS HELL. The stars twinkle in the sky, but only a few because London is polluted as hell. Just as Watson is preparing himself to settle in for the night, Gnomes and Watson hear a frantic call from the gate of their garden. 

“Mr. Gnomes!!!” A fucking gnome said. “I am GAY and I need assistance!!! Dr. Watson please put me into a medically-induced coma!!!” 

Watson wants to be put into a medically-induced coma. I want to be put into a medically-induced coma. What the fuck??? 

“I'm a twink,” Sherlock Gnomes says.

“We know,” says all of goddamn London.

Please kill me. Please. 

The gnome interloper stands awkwardly while GNOMES AND WATSON STARE INTO EACH OTHERS EYES. THINKING OF ALL THE HISTORY BETWEEN THEM. Then, they shake hands and go inside and they both fuck other people and die lonely thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to be taken out back and shot like a sick dog


End file.
